The wolf slayer and the princess, Lucy
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: When Lucy was abandoned by all her friends she went on a forest and passed out. When she woke she met a wolf pack who said she the princess of Fiore's wolf pack. Two years later she came back at Fairy Tail, but not alone. Her friends came too. Natsu wants to make her his mate but she doesn't want. What will happen with them? What will happen with the wolf pack?
1. You're not my friends!

**Chapter One: You're not my friends!**

Lisanna is back. Many people from guild are staying only with her. Even Wendy which is a very good friend with her. Team Natsu wasn't on a mission from three weeks. Lucy is very sad. She doesn't like Lisanna and Lisanna doesn't like Lucy. She is now alone an abandoned by all her friends.

Many days are passed since she was at guild. Someone knocked at her door. There was standing Erza, Natsu and Gray. They entered in house and talked with Lucy.

"So, Lucy, we wanted to talk with you about something." Said Gray.

"Sure. What it is?" asked Lucy.

"Don't you think you're not very strong ?" asked Natsu.

"I didn't think at it until now." Answered Lucy.

"Would you mind on doing the missions alone or make a team with someone else?" asked Erza.

"What's wrong, guys? What are you saying? You don't want me on team?"

"No! It's not that! But… we want Lisanna back on our team." Said Gray.

"She used to be on our team so… we want to reunite the team. Do you mind, Luce?" asked Natsu.

"No… I don't mind. Go on! And have fun!" she said forcing herself to smile.

"Thanks Luce! You're the best! Bye!" said Natsu and ran on door. Gray and Erza followed him and closed the door. After that she just sat on her bed and she felled tears in her eyes. "Remember this…" she said and walked to the door. She felled like someone is calling for her. She walked in town and arrived to a forest. She entered in the forest and after a few minutes she arrived to a glad. There was light and many flowers. She starred at a big flower and passed out. The last thing she remember was that she was carried to a place.

Many days passed after that and the guild began to worry about Lucy. She wasn't seem in the last week by nobody. Natsu went at her house many times this week but she wasn't home. He decided to broke to door and see why she didn't went at guild. When he entered in house he didn't saw her . "She's… she's gone!"he said loud. He ran at guild and told everybody what he thought. Master came and said to everybody: " Lucy's gone! We must find her. Go and look for her and come at me with news!" he said and went back in his study. " So… she awaked…" he said himself.

**Elsewhere…**

"Ehh…ehh…" Lucy' voice murmured. "Where I am?" she asked.

"So, you're awake. It took so long." Said a girl with long white hair.

"Maybe that's because she's a half." Said a girl with medium orange hair.

"You're in our cave. We are The Fiore wolf's pack. We brought you here." Said a boy with blonde hair. "My name is Ron."

' What wolf? I don't see… Wait these are wolf's ears what they have! And tail! What's going on! And wait! I have ears and tail too! What!' "What's going on!"

"You're surprised, right? You are a half wolf. My name is Rosa." Said the girl with white hair.

"I'm a half wolf? How?" asked Lucy.

"Your mother was our queen! " Said a little girl with red hair.

"And you're our princess!" said a little boy with the same red hair.

"Me? A princess? It can't be!"

"Aren't you Lucy Heartfilia? Your mother, queen Layla was a wolf." Said Rosa.

"Okay. So you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I am Risa." Said the orange hair girl.

"I am Ro and my twin brother Mo." Said the little girl.

"Your mother fall in love with a human and that's why you are a half wolf. But don't worry. We will train you to become a wolf slayer." Said Risa.

"And our princess." Added Mo.

"Will you?" asked Ro.

Lucy smiled and said " I will."

**The first chapter everybody. I will update soon but don't forgot REVIEW!**


	2. Return of the princess

**Chapter two: Return of the princess**

Two years passed since Lucy left and began to train to be a wolf slayer. Now she have long hair and her eyes are flashing silver. She wear a short white dress, have a medallion with a wolf and two earrings one with a crescent and one with a star. She was the wolf princess and many wolfs began to recognize her as their princess. Lucy have now new powers now but she can use her keys and she have now all 12 gold keys and many silver keys. Because she is a wolf now she can go back in her human form but she can't hide the tail and ears and when she is in wolf form she have gol fur and a star on her forehead. Her new powers are light and she can control the light of moon, sun, stars and everything which shiny.

" I think you are ready now. Your training will be done tomorrow when you will have a task to accomplish. But for now get some sleep 'princess'." Rose said and left Lucy's room.

'I wonder what is the task….' She looked at her Fairy Tail insigne. 'It been two years, ne? I wonder what they're doing.' She said and go to sleep.

**At Fairy Tail:**

Everybody was silent after what Lucy left. All the guild is now sad but they come to normal with everyday which pass. After Lucy left everybody looked for her but nobody could find something about her. Only team Natsu continued to search for her these whole two years. Today was a silent day at guild. Tomorrow will be two years since she left. Everybody went home and didn't say anything. Only Lisanna was happy that Lucy left. Natsu and Happy went home as always, sad. Natsu lie in bed and think at Lucy.

' I hope she'll come back. I miss her so much. And I want to tell her what I fell. I want to tell her that I love her. Lucy… I love you… come home already…' he said and asleep.

**At wolf's cave:**

"Lucy! Wake up!" said Risa.

"Let me try." Ron said and toke a bucket with water. He threw it on her and she woke up screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ronnnnnnn! Come back here! I will catch you and when I will you will not be able to see day's light anymore!" Lucy said and begat to ran after Ron in the whole cave. Rosa came at her and said :

" Lucy. Stop it already. You can't run in there all wet. Go and change your clothes and come outside."

Lucy done so and went outside. The rest of her best friends were here too. There was Ro and Mo, Rosa, Risa and Ron. They all were waiting for her. Rosa steeped in front and said " Lucy, you know that this is your last day of training and today begin your final exam before you will be crowed as the queen. The council knew your story already and now they are going to give you your task. Are you ready?" Lucy smiled and said " You know the answer already." Then all her friend looked each other and said together " You must go back in Fairy Tail!" Lucy looked surprised. She was so confused and said " Really? I will go back at Fairy Tail? But… how? And for how long?"

"Don't worry. We will come with you." Said Mo.

"And it's only for an year." Added Ro.

They all waiting for her answer when she said " Let's go then!" Everybody transformed in their wolf form and ran to Fairy Tail.

**At guild:**

Everybody was there and everybody looked so sad, only Lisanna drunk with a smile on her face. 'If that bitch will come here I will beat her and take Natsu only for me.' Said thought. When she let the beer down she heard the door slamming. There was six people. Two boys and four girls. The girl from the middle stepped in front and raised her hand. She smiled and said "I'm back!" Many people from guild were crying and all of them came and hugged her. Nobody seems to observe the tail and ears but then Natsu came near her and hugged her so hard she even can't breathe. "Natsu… I can't… breathe." She said and Natsu released her.

"Lucy… don't leave again." Said Natsu.

**Lucy's POV**

'Natsu seems so happy to see me. You can tell he didn't do anything wrong two years ago. But I don't mind. I forgive them all. Natsu… I'm sorry…' I hugged him back. 'It can't be, right? What I just saw… Natsu was crying! Oh, Natsu….'

**Natsu's POV**

'I don't believe she's back! But who are these people who are with her?' Then I felled something fluffy on her back. There was a tail witch moved happily. 'She have tail!' I looked at her and saw wolf ears too. ' And ears too! What is she! Wait! She smell like a wolf.'

"Lucy… what…!" I asked.

"Surprised?" said Lucy.

**That's it, minna. I'm going at sleep now I hope morning I have some reviews so please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : Memories**

"Lucy…" everyone gasped.

Happy came at her back and pulled her tail. Lucy screamed. Mo and Ro appeared so fast in her back and toke Happy.

"You are so adorable!" said Ro.

"~Aye~…" said Happy while trying to escape.

"Lucy, who are these people?" asked Mira.

"They are my friends and protectors. Rose, Rise, Ron, Ro and Mo."

"Nice to meet you all." Said Erza. " I'm Erza."

"We know" said Risa. "We know about you and your magic already."

"How?" asked Wendy.

"We know many things. And this is my magic." Said Mo.

"Exactly what magic do you use?" asked Cana.

"Space magic." Said Mo.

"And I use time magic." Said Ro.

"Time and space magic? That's lost magic!" said Levy.

"All our magic is lost magic. Mine is Water magic." Said Rosa.

"I use earth magic" said Risa.

"Mine is fire magic." Said Ron.

"Ok, Ok, but how do you all have ears and tail?" asked Natsu.

"That's because we're wolfs." Said Lucy.

"Wolfs! But… Lucy… how!?" asked Erza.

"She's our princess." Said Ro.

"And we're her protectors." Said Mo.

"Princess of what?" asked Gray.

"Fiore's wolf pack!" said all.

"It doesn't matter! What count now is that you're back, Lucy!" Natsu said and hugged her.

"Natsu…" she said and get back. "I can be here just an year. Then I'll must go back to rule." She said.

"Luce…" everybody gasped. " Don't leave again!" Happy said while everybody began to cry.

"Minna… Don't be sad! We have a whole year to be together. So don't waste it. Smile!" Lucy said.

"Lucy's right! We can't waste this year. So let's make this year the most fun!" Erza said.

"Aye!" Everybody said forcing themselves to smile.

"That's it everyone! Smile! And be happy!" said Lucy. "Mira. Where is Master? I don't see him."

"He's at his usually meeting." she said.

"I see. Anyway, my friends want to join in guild."

"Of course!" she took the stamp. " Where do you want it and what color?"

"I want it red on my right shoulder." Said Ron.

"Blue on my right leg." Said Rosa.

"Green on my left hand." Said Risa.

"Silver on my right shoulder" said Ro.

"Silver on my left shoulder" said Mo.

"Alright! Now you are in Fairy Tail." Said Mira.

"Thanks, Mira." Said Rosa.

"We have to leave now. The meeting should start." Said Ron.

"Ah! You're right! Sorry everybody! We have to go! We'll come tomorrow again, bye." Lucy said.

They transformed in wolfs and ran on door to the forest.

"I'll don't let her go again!" Natsu said and ran after them. They were to fast for him but they left the smell in forest. Natsu followed the smell and reached to a cave. He entered and saw a torch on a wall. In that wall the smell stopped. He touched the wall and accidentally he move the torch. Then the wall opened and he saw a light. He entered in light. The next thing she saw was a kingdom. There was many trees and rivers and a castle as well. The castle was so brilliant! The walls was white and twinkle in sun light. Many people was walking. They have ears and tail as well.

"What is that!?" Natsu screamed. Many people stopped and looked at him.

"He's a human!" said a girl.

"He doesn't smell like a human but he doesn't smell like a wolf as well." Said other.

"Let's call the guards!" screamed someone.

Then the guards came and took Natsu to castle.

"Let me go! I want to see Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

**At castle…**

"Good! That meeting was canceled!" said Lucy.

"You know as future queen you have to go at these meetings." Said Rosa.

"I think I liked more the training cave!" said Mo.

"I like more the castle." Said Ro.

"Now Lucy finished the training she must move at castle. And we have to be with her." Said Ron.

Then the doors of the throne room were opened.

"Princess, a human was catch at entrance." A guard said.

"Took him here." Said Lucy.

Then Natsu was bring by two guards.

"Natsu!" said Lucy.

**Sorry everybody! I have other things to do but there is another chapter!**


End file.
